


Art for Rise Again

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the Fraser/RayK fic Rise Again by ButterflyGhost and Ride_4ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



Here are Benton and Ray in their historical garb. When I was researching I found a drawing of a Saxon wearing leather boots with straps and I thought it would be perfect for Ray.

Here's Dief in stain glass. 

Link to story to be added at time of posting. 


End file.
